


(Canada x Reader) - Sugary Sweet

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nekotalia, partially at least :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This originally started as mainly a Neko!Canada x Reader but it evolved into shipping Canada and the reader together. I think it ended up a lot cuter this way. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Canada x Reader) - Sugary Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> My idea for his address btw is 0701 and that is his (and mine~) birthday in numerical form, so yeah. :3 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> Canada owns you  
> Catnada owns (C/n) ;3 (You'll figure it out :3)

“You’re so weak!” “Yeah, I bet he doesn’t even have any friends!” “I know right, let’s show him what _friendship_ is really like.” Laughter echoes after that statement, followed by multiple nods. 

The leader of the bullies steps up to the shivering Catnada and swipes a paw in his face. He whimpers and ducks down, trying to avoid the next swipe. The leader hisses out a laugh before one of the other bullies extends his claws and scratches Catnada down his side. 

He lets out a sound of extreme pain, causing the others to laugh at him once more. They all start attacking him at once, making him release multiple yelps and whimpers at the pain that they’re inflicting. 

‘Please...Someone...save me…’ Catnada thinks, burying his face in his paws.

~Timeskip brought to you by Maple Syrup~

(Y/n) walks outside, almost in tears. “(C/n)! Where are you?!” She hasn’t been able to find her precious cat for several hours, and she’s completely worried. “(C/n)! Come on!”

(Y/n) gasps when she hears the sound of whimpers and mewls coming from nearby, hoping against all odds that it’s not her cat being hurt. She runs in the direction of the sounds and frowns further at what she sees. She rushes in and shoos the other cats away from the smaller cat, cooing comfortingly at him, knowing that he must be in a lot of pain. She carefully picks him up and takes him back to her house, her missing cat temporarily forgotten to her.

She takes him to the kitchen and sets him on the island, going to get the animal first aid kit that she has for her own cat. She’s cared for her own cat plenty enough to know how to bandage these cuts, glad that it’s not anything worse. She doesn’t know how to help if he had a broken bone, so she’s glad that he’s mostly okay. 

She comes back with the kit and pulls out the gauze and the disinfectant. She grimaces, knowing that it’s going to hurt a lot and she tries to warn him. “This is going to hurt, and I’m sorry for that. But it’ll make you get better quicker.” 

Catnada nods slightly, feeling safe in her presence despite not really knowing her. She feels relief at the nod, figuring out that he somehow is capable of understanding what she says to him. She pours some of the disinfectant onto a cotton ball and carefully starts to clean his cuts, comforting him each time that he makes a noise of pain. 

She quickly finishes that and wraps his cuts in the gauze. She puts everything back in the first aid kit and looks at him. She finally appreciates exactly how beautiful a cat he is with his silky white fur and the gravity-defying curl that he has. She giggles slightly when she notices that it almost looks likes he’s wearing glasses. She reaches over and fingers the collar that he’s wearing, noticing that it’s in the design of the Canadian flag. She scratches just behind his ears, asking, “I bet someone’s awfully worried about you.” With that, she receives a nod and a sad look. “Well, how about you stay here until I find your owner?” 

Catnada nods happily as she continues to pet him, causing her to smile a bit sadly. He tilts her head, noticing that she’s upset. “Oh, it’s fine… Just (C/n) has gone missing and I can’t find her. I only hope that she’s lucky enough to find someone to care for her like you did.” 

Catnada frowns at that, placing a paw on her arm to try to comfort her. When she only manages a half-smile, he tilts his head, getting an idea. He sees a box of pancake mix on the island as well and goes over to it, pushing it carefully over to her.

“Pancakes, hmm?” She asks, receiving an excited nod. She laughs before responding, “Well, I guess it couldn’t hurt.” She tilts her head slightly, “Hm, I need something to call you. How about Alfred?” She receives a quick shake of the head and sighs, “Arthur?” 

She receives the same response and frowns before perking up. “Mattie?” She receives a happy nod and smiles, “Okay, Mattie. Well, let’s make those pancakes shall we?” Catnada shakes his tail slightly, showing his happiness at the idea. 

(Y/n) giggles before searching for a measuring cup. She measures out one cup of the mix and pours it into a large bowl. She then goes over to the fridge, pulling out an egg and the jug of milk. She measures out the milk according to the instructions and adds it to the bowl before cracking the egg and putting it into the bowl as well. She puts the milk back and goes to get some cooking oil, measuring out a tablespoon of that and adding it to the bowl. 

She then starts mixing the ingredients together, giggling at how adorable Catnada is watching her. She starts humming a little, getting distracted from her cooking slightly. Eventually, it’s properly mixed into a batter and she pulls out a frying pan and heats the stove. She melts some clarified butter in the pan and greases the bottom of the pan. She pours in some of the batter and focuses on making good pancakes. 

When she’s finished she divides the pancakes onto two plates. She grabs a bottle of maple syrup from the fridge before going to the dining room. She then places one plate in front of her usual seat at the table and sets the other in front of one of the other chairs. She goes back to get Catnada, knowing that he’s probably not going to be able to walk for a little while due to his injuries. She puts him in front of his plate of pancakes and reaches for the bottle of maple syrup. She pours a little on, receiving an ‘are you serious?’ look. She giggles and pours quite a bit more on top of the pancakes and Catnada makes a purring sound of content. 

(Y/n) giggles again and begins adding maple syrup to her own pancakes. She smiles when she notices how intent Catnada is on the pancakes, knowing that she’s going to have to clean the syrup out of his fur when he’s done. She starts eating her own pancakes, the familiar flavor bursting across her tongue. She makes a noise of content and starts eating them faster. She’s always loved pancakes and apparently so does Catnada, considering that he’s already halfway done and she’s just started. 

She goes to take another bite when the doorbell rings. She frowns, not wanting to leave her food unattended, but stands up anyways. She looks at Catnada, warning him not to eat her pancakes and he gives a nod, still focused on the small amount remaining on his plate. She walks to her front door and opens it, gasping in happiness at what she sees.

“A-are you (Y-y/n)?” She looks away from the cat in his arms up to a pair of soft violet eyes. She almost swoons a little, nodding in response. “Then is she yours?” He holds out the cat and (Y/n) nods, a large smile on her face. He smiles a little, handing her the (fur/c) cat, watching her hug her cat. 

(Y/n) looks at him for a bit, admiring his soft honey blond hair, noticing that he also has a strange curl similar to the one belonging to the cat that she found. A wistful look appears on his face and she frowns, not liking the sad expression on him. A face like his deserves to be happy. “U-um, are you missing a cat as well?” She asks, noticing the resemblance between him 

He perks up slightly, curious about the question. “Oui.” He replies, lapsing into his native language. “Have you found one?” 

(Y/n) freezes at the sound of him speaking French, adding another attractive trait to the ever growing list for him. A slight blush spreads across her face and she clears her throat. “I have. Would you like to see him?” She asks, receiving an eager nod. She giggles softly and invites him inside, taking him to the dining room where Catnada is still on the table licking the plate of any syrup that remains. 

Catnada perks up at their entrance and a huge smile spreads across Canada’s face. He rushes over to the chair where the plate is and gently pulls Catnada into a hug. “Catnada! There you are! But mon Dieu! What happened?!” A look of concern crosses his face, noticing how his cat is bandaged up.

(Y/n) gives a sympathetic smile, sitting down in her chair, placing (C/n) in her lap. She looks sadly at Canada, “I found him surrounded by several bigger cats, who were swiping at him with their claws. I rescued him and since I have (C/n) here I was able to help Mattie.” She says, accidentally revealing the nickname that she gave Catnada. She blushes slightly, not knowing how he’ll react to her giving his cat a second name. She immediately takes a bite of her pancakes, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

Canada blushes slightly at the name, wondering how she chose that name of all names. He clears his throat carefully, “U-um. Did you give him that name?” He asks, despite knowing the answer. He receives a shy nod and her blushing further with embarrassment. Canada chuckles slightly causing her to look at him in confusion. “It’s just… My name is Matthew, but my brothers call me Mattie.” He says, a similar blush on his own face.

(Y/n) giggles at that, her embarrassment fading. “Oh! So that’s why he perked up when I said that.” She happily takes another bite, noticing that her pancakes are almost gone.

He gives her a curious look when he notices the second plate. “How did you figure out that he likes pancakes? Most normal people wouldn’t feed them to a cat…” He states, wanting to know the answer.

She giggles slightly, “Well, I had a box of pancake mix on the counter and he walked over to it and began nudging the box over to me. I figured that since they’re one of my favorite foods, I might as well make some.” She says, before eating the last of her pancakes. She then swipes a finger through the remaining maple syrup, bringing it up to her mouth. She sucks the syrup off her finger, making a sound of happiness.

Canada blushes at that, wondering how she could be so attractive to him. She looks up at him, her (e/c) sparkling in joy, causing his heart to skip a beat. He stiffens slightly, unsure of his quickly growing feelings for her. It’s not normal to fall in love so quick, or is it?

She tilts her head at him, smiling at him adorably. She then looks out a nearby window and pouts when she notices that it’s getting late. “I guess you’ll have to go soon, eh?” She asks, not really wanting him to leave.

He sighs and nods. “Merci for finding him, I was worried sick.” He gives her a sweet smile before standing up and carefully picking up Catnada, mindful of his injuries. “I guess I’ll be going!” 

“Wait!” (Y/n) yells, making sure that he stops before she runs over to a drawer and pulls out a sharpie. She then runs back over to him and carefully grabs one of his arms, pulling his sleeve down enough that she can write on his arm. She bites her lip and begins scribbling on his arm, before pulling away and smiling at him. She leans in and pecks him softly on the cheek, twin blushes appearing on both of their faces. She smiles sweetly at him before walking him to the door, waving at him as he leaves.

He sets Catnada in the passenger seat of his car, pulling his sleeve down to look at what she wrote. A goofy grin appears on his face, and he backs out of her driveway, heading back to his house.

_I’m (Y/n) Call me~  
XXX-XXX-XXXX  <3_

~Timeskip brought to you by the Tomato Box Fairy~

It’s been a few days since (Y/n) met Canada and he’s called her a couple times to talk, but they haven’t spent any time together since. She’s starting to feel a little upset, wondering why he wouldn’t want to spend time with her. While she’s moping, she suddenly gets a text from him and opens it curiously, knowing that he prefers calling her to texting her. 

_“Come over to my house whenever you’d like. ^.~ 0701 Maple Leaf Avenue.”_

(Y/n) squeals in happiness, excited at the chance of hanging out with the Canadian. During their several phone chats, she’s developed a crush on him. However, she’s worried that he won’t return her feelings, so she keeps quiet. 

She rushes to her closet to pick out an outfit for a day of spending time with him, wondering what outfit would be best. She eventually settles on a red and white striped hoodie, and her favorite pair of jeans. She smiles and pulls her hair into a side ponytail (though if it’s short she put a maple leaf barrette in it :3). She finds her red flats and slips them on, before grabbing her purse and keys. 

She hears a mew and sees (C/n). She smiles fondly at the cat, “Would you like to come with me?” She asks, getting a meow in response. Her smile widens and she picks up the cat, placing her carefully on her shoulder. She feels her cat dig in, enough to stay on while she’s walking, but not enough to hurt. 

She heads out the door, remembering to lock it on her way out. After deciding that the weather is nice enough, she decides to walk to his house. If she remembers correctly, his street is only a few streets over, so it won’t be that long of a walk. She sets off and basks in the warm weather. She suddenly hears footsteps and cringes, hoping that it’s not who she thinks it is. She’s only one street away now, and wouldn’t want Canada to worry about her.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is. It’s the weak little crybaby.” A mocking voice rings out, causing her to cringe more. She tries to walk away, but a hand grabs her arm. “Leaving so soon? We haven’t even gotten to talk to each other yet.” The voice says, dripping with malice. 

(C/n) leaps off her shoulder, running off in the direction that they were heading. The bullies laugh at that, “Even your cat doesn’t want you, (Y/n). That’s how pathetic you are.” 

(Y/n) whimpers, hoping that (C/n) knows what she’s doing. She curls up into a ball, knowing that they’re likely to start hitting her soon. She feels a rough kick to her side and yelps, curling up tighter. Their laughter echoes overhead and soon she’s being kicked multiple times.

~To Canada~

Canada hears a scratching sound at his door, and curiously goes to answer it. When he opens the door he sees (C/n) in a panic, darting around looking like she wants him to follow her. He tells Catnada to stay put and closes the door behind him, running after (C/n). As he gets closer, he hears the sounds of laughter and someone being kicked and yelping in pain. He frowns at the sound, before narrowing his eyes at the sight. 

He heads over to the group of bullies, making a growling sound deep in his throat. He punches one of the bullies, gaining the attention of the others. They smile sarcastically, thinking that he’s going to be another easy victim for them. With all the strength of a hockey player, he punches the other bullies, scaring a few of them into running away. The ones unlucky enough to face him end up knocked out on the ground, bleeding from a few ‘accidental’ cuts. 

He sees (Y/n) and leans down to her. He sighs in relief when he notices that she’s still conscious and he smiles at her. “You able to walk?” He asks in concern, receiving a shake of her head. He reaches a hand under her legs and the other under her back, lifting her up. She stiffens but melts into the embrace and he carries her bridal style back to his house. She blushes at this, but doesn’t complain and he takes her to the couch and lays her down on it.

He then goes and gets the first aid kit, and begins to patch her up. Luckily, nothing broke so he doesn’t have to take her to the hospital. He grimaces when he notices that he’s going to have to clean the cuts to prevent an infection and that it’s going to hurt quite a bit. She notices the look and nods, telling him to do whatever he has to do. A determined look appears on his face and he cleans the cuts as carefully as he can, trying to only cause as much pain as he has to. 

Once he’s finished, he quickly but efficiently bandages her up, pulling back and giving a sympathetic smile. She melts at the smile and returns one of her own, unknowingly causing him to melt as well. She feels a soft weight jump up on her and smiles when she notices that it’s Catnada. She reaches a hand down and softly begins scratching him behind the ears, causing him to make a gentle purring sound. 

She giggles at the sound and Canada blushes at the melodious sound. (C/n) hops up on the couch as well and meows, causing Catnada to look at her. She meows again and jumps off, with Catnada following her. They disappear together, causing their owners to smile. “I guess they like each other, eh?” Canada asks with a grin.

(Y/n) giggles and nods, “It would seem that way.” She turns and looks into Canada’s eyes, a blush quickly forming on her face. ‘And (C/n)’s not the only one.’ She thinks to herself. 

Canada suddenly looks down nervously, before asking, “U-um, would you like to go out for pancakes with me?” He immediately stiffens, fearing rejection. ‘Oh, maple, I hope I didn’t just mess everything up!’ He thinks, watching her nervously.

She brightens, a bit of hope filling her heart. ‘Maybe… he likes me back?’ She thinks as she nods happily. “I’d love to!” She gives him a bright smile, “Is now good?” She asks, curiously.

Canada perks up with the lack of rejection and nods in response to her question. He stands up and holds out a hand, which she takes. He then helps her stand up and watches to see if she’ll be able to walk without being in pain. He smiles when it looks like she’ll be able to, and holds out an arm for her to hold. 

She takes his arm and smiles at him. He leads her outside and they simultaneously sigh contentedly at the warm weather. This causes them to chuckle and decide, without actually talking to each other, to walk to the restaurant rather than driving there. It would be a pity to miss out on such lovely weather. 

They chat on the way to the restaurant, both falling even more in love with the other. When they arrive, Canada holds the door for (Y/n), causing her to smile and thank him sweetly. They go in and order their pancakes and begin eating, both making contented sounds at the taste of the food. 

~POV to the cats~

(C/n) curls up in a ball and looks at Catnada, a playful glint shining in her (e/c) eyes. She makes a mewing sound, requesting that he curl up with her. His eyes twinkle and he curls up next to her, licking her on the top of the head. She purrs slightly and settles in, slowly falling asleep. Catnada nuzzles her once more before joining her.

~Back to the date~

Canada and (Y/n) finish eating and leave the restaurant. Canada looks over to her nervously, “Would you like to go on a walk with me?” He asks, hoping that she’ll once again agree.

She tilts her head and smiles at him, nodding happily. “That sounds really nice!” She says honestly, an adorable look on her face. 

He smiles and they head off, still chatting about random things. (Y/n) starts swinging her hands happily, accidentally brushing Canada’s hands a couple times. One time that happens, he grabs her hand, causing her to stop swinging her arms. She looks over at him, down at their hands, and back up to him before smiling, softly squeezing his hand. 

He smiles at that and they continue to walk around, talking about things, looking every bit the newly-in-love couple. Occasionally there’ll be a break in the conversation due to one of them getting preoccupied with staring at the other. These moments always end with one of them blushing and looking away shyly, and the other smiling fondly at the cuteness of the moment. 

They eventually arrive back at Canada’s house and they hang out in the living room, chatting idly. Canada grows more nervous as they continue to talk, wondering if what he’s wanting to do will be accepted or not. He decides to be brave and take a chance and he scoots in close to (Y/n), causing her to stop talking. She stares at him curiously and he leans in, whispering “Je t’aime (Y/n).” He then presses his lips against hers.

She stiffens into the kiss before making a noise and melting into his embrace. She wraps her arms around him, her hands playing with the ends of his hair. She tastes the faintest trace of maple syrup in the kiss and smiles against his lips, the sweetness of the syrup complimenting his natural taste. 

He relaxes once she starts to kiss him back, rejoicing in the acceptance. He shyly licks her bottom lip, causing her to moan slightly into the kiss. He then explores her mouth gently with his tongue, causing both of them to moan at the sensations. The need to breathe eventually becomes too important and he breaks the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting them for a split second before breaking. They pant to regain their breath, purple eyes meeting (e/c) and connecting. 

They stare at each other for a while before (Y/n) smiles, “Oh, you never let me answer. Je t’aime aussi.” She says, knowing just enough French to properly reply to his confession.

He smiles brightly at that and pulls her into a tight hug, which causes her to giggle. She hugs him back, basking in the warmth that radiates off of him. She nuzzles her face into his neck, causing him to chuckle slightly at the tickling sensation. They remain in this hug for a while before realizing that they haven’t seen their cats recently. 

They stand up together, deciding to go look for them. They head into the room that they saw the cats disappear into earlier and two identical ‘awws’ come from their mouths at the sight of Catnada and (C/n) snuggling together, both fast asleep. “Well, I guess we’re not the only ones whose romance worked out.” (Y/n) says with a giggle.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Canada says in reply, a fond smile spreading across his face at the sight of the two cats. 

~Timeskip - (Y/n) and Canada have been dating for two months and it’s the next World Conference~

“I can’t wait to meet all your fellow countries, Mattie.” (Y/n) says, giggling. 

He told her about the country personification thing a month after they started dating and she took it extremely well, being super supportive whenever he had to rush out to work. He’s told her a lot about his fellow nations and how they treat him and she vowed to not let them ignore him anymore.

“Yeah. I bet they’re excited to me--” Canada says before being interrupted by America.

“Who’s the dudette?” America asks, looking (Y/n) over with an appreciative air. 

(Y/n) rolls her eyes with disgust at his attitude. “I’m Canada’s girlfriend.” She states, with an almost pompous air.

America tilts his head, looking confused. “Who?” 

“Canada. You know, him?” She asks, holding up Canada’s hand, making him visible to all the other nations.

“Oh, sorry, bro. Didn’t see you there.” America says, feeling a little bad to be ignoring his brother. 

“It’s fine…” Canada says, not wanting to cause a scene.

“You know what… It’s NOT fine.” (Y/n) states, loud enough for every other country to hear. “From this point onwards, Canada will no longer be ignored. If I have to come to every conference just to make him visible, I will.” She says, huffing a little at the end of her speech, making the other countries feel guilty. 

“Merci, (Y/n)...But you really didn’t have to do that…” Canada says, a blush on his face from being noticed for the first time in forever.

“I did. I’m tired of them treating you like that. I know how it makes you feel and I don’t like it when you’re sad Mattie~” She says, her eyes showing the sincerity of her statements. 

Canada smiles at her then, glad that he has her as his girlfriend. And if he has anything to do about it, she’ll never leave his side unless it’s absolutely necessary. 

(Which is exactly what happens. They eventually find out that she is the human personification of Ottawa (his capital) and that she lives as long as he does. Which means they’ll be together for a very long time. <3)


End file.
